


An ode to teenage-like make outs

by Saramustdie



Series: An ode to poor romantic skills. [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Semi Nudity, Sexual Surrogate, Sexual surrogacy therapy, Shy Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Gerard and Frank get to the making out stage, and Gerard likes it.





	An ode to teenage-like make outs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey girls, I felt kinda bummed to have no comments on the previous work, you guys didn't like it? :c
> 
> I hope you do like this one. 
> 
> Xo S

“Come in Gerard…so this is my bedroom, this is where we’re going to be working at today.” Frank allowed him to walk into his room. It was bright due to the large window on a side; and he had a large and well put together bed. Frank sat down on it and looked up at Gerard. “Come join me Gee.” He patted the spot right next to him. Gerard shuffled there and sat down carefully.

“Did you think about it throughout the week?” Gerard nodded and looked at Iero shyly.

“I did and I want to say I’m ready?” Frank giggled.

“And why does that sound like a question?”

“Well…I’m pretty nervous about it to be honest.”

“Of course you are and that’s fine. Remember we don’t have to go that fast if you don’t feel comfortable just yet.”  Frank rubbed his back soothingly.

“I think I’m ready to go.” Frank grinned and took his shirt off. Gerard was a little distracted by his tattoos but decided to concentrate on that later since now it was his turn to take his top off. Frank stood up in front of him to apply some pressure. “I can do a strip tease if you want me to.” He said with a serious look, Gerard was speechless, that was not something he had pictured happening at all he was too awkward to sit there while he took his clothes off in that in a sexy way, he was a little relieved when he heard Frank laughing. “You should’ve looked at your face! Oh god. I don’t do that.” Frank chuckled. “Come on Gee.” He clapped softly trying to look bossy. “Clothes off.” Gerard grinned and nodded then took the end of his t shirt and pulled it off. He immediately felt uncomfortable and tried to hide behind his folded arms.

“It’s okay Gee.” He smiled feeling already proud of him. “I’m going to take off my pants now.” He warned. Gerard nodded and stared at Frank’s lower half. Frank pulled the jeans down and threw them away to a couch in front of the bed and he stood there allowing Gerard to analyze his ink. “You know who is next? A little cute guy named Gerard.” He said cheekily. Gerard stood up and felt his hands shake as he worked on his zipper then pulled them down to his ankles. Frank kneeled in front of him, Way had to keep his mind from thinking that things were going literally south, but he well knew they were not there just yet, he was a little relieved when Frank just helped him get the fabric off his ankles.

Frank was tempted to run his hands up Gerard’s legs but he knew he had to contain himself from going with the flow or Gerard could have a full blown panic attack.

Frank stood up right in front of Gerard’s face and looked into his eyes. “I’m going to get naked now okay?” He asked. Gerard was hesitant to nod. This is when it hit him. He had never seen a naked man, in person at least, and here he was. About to see this beautiful man naked in front of him and he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t think of what he was going to do when the last piece of clothing came off. He was not going to enjoy it, he wasn’t ready. He finally managed to shake his head. “I think we can…leave that for another day?” He asked hoping Frank wouldn’t be mad.

“That’s totally fine.” He said and sat down with him. “Now, what we are going to do is lay down and cuddle, kiss and all that good stuff.” Frank giggled and crawled up to the pillows. Gerard followed nervously but smiled once they were facing each other again. Frank reached up and kissed him slowly. Gerard tried to forget about the fact that he was almost naked and enjoy the kiss he had been able to enjoy a week before. Frank rubbed his arm sensually then looked for Gerard’s hand in order to lead it to his body. Gerard’s hand was flat at first on Frank’s side but then moved it slowly feeling relieved when Frank hummed.

The caresses came and go making both their breaths go faster. Gerard was rather excited to notice Frank was getting into it. Iero kept running his hands up and down Gerard’s sides and chest, Way felt safe in his arms so he allowed himself to enjoy. Frank decided to take a different position; he got his feet flat on the mattress to get Gerard access to his groin. He took Gerard’s leg from the back of his knee and pulled it between his own to get some friction, Gerard was a little hesitant at first but rested his palm over Frank’s lower stomach. They were still kissing and the only thing that could be heard in the room was their breaths. Gerard had to gasp for air each time Iero gripped whatever part of his body he was caressing this time around. Frank pulled away from his mouth for a little bit with a mischievous look.

“Do you feel aroused?” He asked almost certain of the answer.

“Yes.” Gerard answered shortly since he could barely manage to form words right now. Frank nodded with a smirk and went back to kiss him shortly.

“Good…Now I want you to touch me…” Frank whispered and took his hand again. He directed it to his semi. When Gerard touched the outline of his cock, he didn’t really know what to do, he just left his hand there and eventually took it back to his hip. Frank knew he was not just gonna go at it right away so he decided to be the one touching him. By now they weren’t even kissing, their faces were just really close to each other, they both had their eyes closed and were focused on feeling.

Frank palmed him over his boxer briefs and rubbed until Gerard allowed him to. The older man did not want to have an orgasm like this, not when he wasn’t ready to give Frank one, so he leaned back satisfied with the little amount of ‘action’ that had already happened.

“Remember we’re trying to normalize our bodies, not sexualize them, so don’t give me that guilty look just cuz you’re not ready to go further. It’s fine.” Frank said rubbing Gerard’s arm as the other one seemed a little uncomfortable.

“You’re the best, Frank.”


End file.
